The Achievement Of The Sky
by Ddraness
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kehidupan kelam dimasa lampau, kini hadir didunia baru bersama yang terpilih lainnya.


**The Achievement Of The Sky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**  
 **Masashi Kishimoto© Naruto**  
 **Ddraness© The Achievement Of The Sky**

.

.

.  
 **Genre : Fantasy, Action**

.

.  
 **Warning : Typo, Kurang Jelas, OOC, Alur Terlalu Cepat, Kelamaan Update, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Secara pelahan, pemuda tersebut membuka matanya.

Pemuda itu berada di tengah ruangan kosong yang tidak diisi oleh apapun selain warna putih sejauh matanya memandang.

"Huh?"

Dia menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keadaan dirinya, tetapi hal semacam perasaan panik maupun takut tidak berada di dalam kepalanya barang sedikit pun.

Dia hanya bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk digerakan seolah-olah dirinya tengah berada di dasar lautan yang paling dalam, tengah tenggelam dan ditelan oleh lautan itu sendiri.

Pemuda itu sekarang hanya memilih untuk menyerahkan semua hal yang terjadi kepada takdir.

"Ini di mana?"

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya.

Walaupun dia merasakan kalau dirinya tengah tenggelam di dalam lautan tetapi dia masih bisa bernafas dan membuka matanya tanpa ada halangan, sehingga pemuda itu menyimpulkan jika mengambarkan keadaanya yang sekarang ini bukanlah seperti tenggelam melainkan kata yang tepat adalah mengambang di ruangan hampa tersebut.

"Sudah berapa jam berlalu?"

Pertanyaan lainnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak ada cara yang pasti untuk memastikan waktu di tempat tersebut karana tidak ada hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai perunjuk waktu seperti; jam, matahari, bulan, langit, bahkan dunia luar sendiri itu tidak bisa dipastikan dari dalam ruangan putih tersebut, seolah-olah tempat ini memang sudah terputus dengan dunia luar itu sendiri.

Sang pemuda kemudian kembali berguman kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah gumanan yang menandakan alasan akan mengapa dia bisa sampai ke sini.

"Bukankah aku sudah mati tadi?"

Benar, gumanan yang terdengar amat klise dan paling sering di temui diberbagai kejadian yang mungkin hampir sama, siapa yang tahu kan?. Dilontarkan oleh pemuda tersebut sembari ia berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan diri di tengah keadaan mengambang.

"Dia yang terpilih"

Sebuah suara.

Entah dari mana bisa terdengar dan tengah berbicara entah kepada siapa juga.

Namun yang pasti hanya ada pemuda yang mengambang itu seorang diri dalam ruangan tersebut, sehingga satu-satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik adalah suara tersebut berusaha untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau yang terpilih, kaulah sang pembimbing yang akan mengadili,."

Sekali lagi.

Suara itu terdengar lagi dan ditangkap oleh telinga milik pemuda yang masih berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Yang terpilih? Pembimbing yang akan mengadili?"

Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk akan hal yang tengah dibicarakan oleh suara tersebut sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam, dalam keadaan dibatas antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Engkau adalah dia yang akan membimbing dunia. Engkau adalah sang penengah yang akan menimbang kegelapan dan cahaya. Engkaulah orang yang dipilih."

Suara itu pelahan menjadi semakin senyap.

Sebuah suara lain muncul, sebuah suara yang dalam dan lembut menyambut pendengaran milik pemuda tersebut.

"Apakah engkau yang baru saja tiba di tempat ini?"

'Akhirnya ada suara yang benar-benar mengajakku berbicara?'

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, pemuda itu merasakan perasaaan yang sangat lega namun juga menjadi sedikit waspada pada saat yang bersamaan, karena perubahan keadaan yang tiba-tiba. Tetapi setidaknya jalan untuk membicarakan semuanya menjadi jauh lebih jelas sekarang.

"begitulah"

Dalam ketenangan dan kesunyian ruangan putih yang hanya diisi oleh pemuda itu seorang, suara dari sang pemuda bergema dan dia sadar kalau suara yang baru saja di dengarkan olehnya tidak masuk ke dalam telinganya melainkan langsung ke dalam pikirannya.

'Telepati kah."

Dengan cepat sang pemuda mengambil kesimpulan.

Dia baru saja menyadari setelah berbicara dengan nada bicara normal, sedari tadi dia hanya bisa bergumam dan mengutarakan pertanyaan dengan menggunakan suara kecil dan dia akhirnya sadar kalau berada dalam ruangan seperti ini maka suara apapun pastinya akan bergema begitu bertubrukan dengan udara dan ruang sekitar.

Namun ia tidak panik, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan panik itu sendiri untuk saat ini karena hal yang akan membuat pembicaraan menjadi susah terjalin sudah direnggut darinya untuk saat ini.

Ketenangan dari sang pemuda dibalas dengan dengusan pelan dari suara yang berada di dalam kepalanya.

"Apakah engkau mengetahui alasan kenapa kau, jiwa manusia biasa yang telah meninggal bisa terpanggil ke tempat asing yang mungkin tak akan pernah dipandang oleh manusia lainnya ini?"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan cara bicara panjang-lebar, sementara jawaban yang diberikan selalu ringkas namun juga jelas, menunjukkan perbedaaan kedudukan dan kebiasaan dari dua keberadaan yang tengah menjalin tali pembicaraan tersebut.

Sang pemilik suara dalam kepala kemudian kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya setelah tertawa pelan selama beberapa saat.

"Hahahaha... manusia memang selalu tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka hidup dalam ketidak tahuan dan itu pun demi kebaikan mereka sendiri juga untuk memberikan kesenangan akan perasaan berhasil mendapatkan pengetahuan baru. Kuharap hal yang sama akan berlaku kepada dirimu, engkau yang terpilih."

Perasaan kebingungan memang telah direngut dari dirinya. Selain itu, sang pemuda juga merasa ada suatu perasaan yang tidak mengenakan, begitu ia mendengar perkataan suara dalam kepala, terutama pada saat ia mendengar bagian 'engkau yang terpilih'.

Tetapi sang suara dalam kepala itu tidak memberikan keperdulian dan melanjutkan pembicaraan seolah ini adalah suatu agenda yang penting serta diharuskan untuk segera diselesaikan saat ini juga.

"Wahai engkau yang terpilih, bukan. Wahai anak muda yang merupakan anak dari umat manusia... Bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaan yang akan kuberikan kepadamu dengan jujur, walaupun pertanyaan itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu, lebih tepatnya sebuah permintaan tersebut diajukan kepada sang pemuda.

Reaksi yang paling wajar tentunya adalah tersentak dan menolak dengan keras tetapi dia tidak merasakan keperluan untuk menolaknya.

Dia merasa kalau tidak ada gunanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik suara dalam kepala ini karena pada akhirnya pasti akan terbongkar juga, lalu akan membuat dirinya berada dalam posisi tersulit.

Sebuah anggukan kepala diberikan sang pemuda sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari sang suara dalam kepalannya.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku ini... apa yang paling kau inginkan, engkau yang terpilih?"

"Apa yang paling ku inginkan ya..."

Pertanyaan yang aneh.

Biasanya pertanyaan pada saat seperti ini akan memberikan beban yang berat kepada sang penjawab, tetapi di luar dugaan pertanyaan sang pemuda. Pertanyaan yang didapatkan amatlah normal, selain itu ada satu masalah juga disana.

Walaupun normal tetapi pertanyaan semacam ini; "Apa yang paling kau inginkan?", "Apa hal terbaik di dunia?", dan semacamnya jugalah pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk dijawab.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa dipilih.

Pertama dengan berusaha untuk memahami sang penanya dan memberikan jawaban terbaik setelah memikirkan bagaimana pihak penanya akan puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan, jawaban yang paling biasa diberikan.

Tetapi jawaban semacam itu juga berkontradiksi dengan permintaan dari sang suara dalam kepala sebelumnya.

'bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaan yang akan kuberikan kepadamu dengan jujur walaupun itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?'

Permintaan itu tergiang didalam kepala milik sang pemuda, dia langsung tahu kalau jenis jawaban yang diinginkan adalah yang kedua.

Jawaban kedua adalah dengan mengatakan semuanya berdasarkan pemikiran pribadi. Jawaban yang mengutamakan kepuasaan diri sendiri ketimbang apapun yang lain.

Sebuah jawaban yang menggunakan diri sendiri sebagai titik pusat dan poros akan hasil dari jawaban yang dilontarkan.

'Apa yang paling kuinginkan ya?'

Begitu dia mengulang pertanyaan tersebut di dalam pikirannya dia langsung menemukan kalau pecahan-pecahan ingatannya yang selama ini terasa kabur mulai kembali, dia bisa mengingat akan dia ini orang semacam apa, tempat dia berasal seperti apa, dan lain sebagainya tetapi ada satu masalah yang dihadapi olehnya.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri, bahkan dari pada dibilang tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri, dia seperti tidak memiliki hak untuk mempunyai nama untuk saat ini dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kedatangannya kedalam ruangan putih ini akhirnya dia merasakan berbagai perasaan.

Perasaan kesal karena kematian yang terjadi ke dirinya sendiri, perasaan panik karena di baru saja sadar, kalau dia sudah tiada di dunia asalnya, dan perasaan sedih karena dua alasan yang sama seperti kedua perasaan sebelumnya digabungkan menjadi satu.

Pemuda itu mendapatkan kembali emosinya.

'Apa yang paling kuinginkan... katamu?!"

Ingatannya kembali mulai mundur dari awal sampai akhir dia berada dalam keadaannya sekarang.

Dia mengingat masa kecilnya sampai bagaimana dia bisa berakhir ke dalam keadaannya sekarang.

Bagaikan proyektor yang memancarkan sebuah kisah dibalik setiap ingatan miliknya, itu adalah pengadaian yang cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi kepada diri pemuda tersebut sekarang.

Masa kecil pemuda tersebut bukanlah salah satu yang mungkin bisa dibilang bahagia.

Dia terlahir di dalam sebuah keluarga serba berkecukupan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi terhadap harga diri dan nama baik mereka, tetapi sang pemuda pada saat itu masih kecil. Seperti normalnya anak-anak yang pada masa-masa nakal mereka, pemuda itu pun demikian, dia adalah seorang anak yang sangat nakal serta tengil dan sering membuat keributan, sering kali keributan tersebut berakhir dengan ucapan permintaan maaf dari kedua orang tuanya dan dia mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dari sang ayah.

Dia akan di pukuli dan ditampar tanpa ampun sampai beberapa bagian tubuhnya lebam, ibunya akan datang pada saat semuanya sudah mulai terlihat buruk dan akan meminta kepada sang ayah untuk membiarkan sang anak untuk beberapa saat.

Sang ayah sendiri adalah seorang dengan posisi terhormat dan dia pastinya akan marah besar kalau mengetahui semua tingkah sang anak, namun dia juga memikirkan keadaan dari dirinya sehingga ia selalu berhenti pada saat istrinya sudah memberikan peringatan.

Sementara itu sang ibu akan merawat luka-luka yang di derita oleh sang pemuda saat ia masihlah seorang anak kecil dan memberikan berbagai alasan supaya anaknya tersebut tidak membenci sang ayah meski sudah mendapatkan perlakuan yang terkesan diluar batas kewajaran.

Alasan yang di berikan adalah karena ayahnya merupakan seorang pria dari jajaran terhormat, dia sedang stres dan lain sebagainya.

Namun alasan yang sangat di yakini oleh sang pemuda saat itu adalah sang ayah membenci dirinya, tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya dalam keluarganya dan menganggapnya tidaklah lebih baik dari pada seorang aib yang selalu mempermalukan dirinya dan juga beban bagi keluarga terhormatnya.

"kalau begitu mengapa dia selalu membiarkanku sendiri? Bahkan dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku pada saat baru saja pulang kerja, aku tahu kalau ayah kelelahan saat pulang kerja, tetapi apakah untuk memperhatikan diriku saja sudah sangat merepotkan baginya sampai dia tidak mau melakukannya? Bahkan setiap ada kesalahan kecil secara tidak sengaja selalu dimarahi, dipukul, dibentak. Apakah itu yang di sebut sebagai seorang ayah!?"

Sang ibu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar setiap perkataan dari anaknya, dirinya tidak pernah terpikir jika ternyata sang anak sudah merasakan hal ini sampai sejauh itu. Mengatakan kalau itu tidaklah benar akan membuat sang anak semakin mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Sejak saat itu sang pemuda pun tumbuh dengan kebencian kepada ayahnya yang tidak pernah memperhatikan dan menyayanginya, bahkan mengajaknya bicara barang satu kalipun dalam berbagai kesempatan. Sementara sang pemuda lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bermain seorang diri diberbagai bagian rumah mereka yang luas dan terkadang di luar rumah juga.

Hari demi hari terlewati, sang pemuda dan ayahnya hidup bagaikan hidup di dunia masing-masing, bagaikan jika mereka hidup diantara siang hari dan malam hari, terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu, dalam perbedaan yang sangat kental. Sedangkan sang ibu sekaligus seorang istri, sama sekali tidak ada inisiatif untuk mengajak suami dan anaknya untuk berbaikan, yang dilakukan hanyalah diam dan memerhatikan dua orang laki-laki di dalam keluarganya berada dalam keadaan yaang sangat tidak mengenakan untuk di pandang. Namun, entah mengapa baginya sudah menjadi bagian dari keseharian mereka dalam satu keluarga.

Kemudian datanglah masa-masa dimana sang pemuda memasuki bangku SMA.

Selama dia menjalani hari-hari masa kanak-kanak sampai menjadi seorang remaja seperti sekarang, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Bukan karena dia malas atau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berbicara kepada orang lain, ataupun untuk bersosialisasi, melainkan karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang lain.

Dia bukanlah anak yang terlihat mencolok, tetapi karena dasarnya dia anak yang tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang lain. Dia pada akhirnya dikenal sebagai seorang berandal yang selalu berjalan di jalannya sendiri, tidak ada yang berani menghalanginya atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menghalanginya karena meraka mengenal sang pemuda tidak memiliki hubungan selain perseteruan terhadap beberapa siswa di sekolahnya.

Bukan rivalitas yang menunjukan kehormatan dan berbagai hal yang menonjolkan keadilan, hubungan antara sang pemuda dan orang-orang disekitarnya murni perseteruan atas dasar kebencian dan mutlak permusuhan.

Mereka membenci sang pemuda maka sang pemuda membenci mereka semua. Namun, kehidupan ini bukanlah yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

Dia sadar kalau dia menjalani kehidupan yang seperti ini secara terus-menerus, maka dia tidaklah jauh berbedang dengan sang ayah yang hanya mementingkan kehormatan serta posisinya dibandingkan apapun sehingga menciptakan banyak permusuhan diluar sana.

Pada akhirnya sang pemuda menengelamkan dirinya pada suatu konsep dan idealisme akan 'keadilan'.

Dalam masa penuh kesendiriannya tersebut, dirinya menjadi seorang pengagum terhadap pahlawan fiksional yang kisahnya berada di berbagai cerita serta komik, dimana rata-rata para tokohnya orang yang tidak mementingkan sesuatu yang bernama kehormatan posisi mereka. Mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri juga untuk memerangi kejahatan, sehingga terlihat juga sisi manusiawi mereka.

Hal ini juga menjadi sebuah insprasi bagi sang pemuda, Dia mulai mengambil latihan bela diri dan membentuk pertahanan fisiknya. Karena baginya, pahlawan yang paling dikaguminya bukanlah dia yang bisa terbang di langit dan mengeluarkan laser dari matanya atau bisa merubah fisiknya menjadi monster hijau. Pahlawan yang dikaguminya adalah dia yang mengandalkan kepandaian juga kemampuan fisiknya untuk menangani kejahatan diambang mata.

Pemuda itu melatih dirinya dengan tujuan untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai pahlawan seperti yang diimpikannya, itulah bentuk dari perlarian sang pemuda terhadap kenyataan dan juga sisi lain untuk membuktikan jika dirinya berbeda dengan ayahnya.

Setiap malam dia pasti keluar dari rumah dan membantu orang di sana-sini sebisa mungkin dengan mengunakan kemampuannya.

Pada saat malam hari datang, seperti tokoh yang diidolakannya, dia juga merubah dirinya. Memang bukan dalam artian mengenakan kostum dan lain sebagainya karena hal semacam itu akan terlihat amat mencolok, tetapi dia sudah bisa merasakannya, dia sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda pada saat mengulurkan tangannya kepada orang lain untuk memberikan bantuan.

Dia memang tidak mencolok, tetapi namanya akan ada sebagai sang penyelamat di tengah gelapnya malam, pada saat tidak ada orang lain yang akan membantu tindak kriminal yang sudah mulai bermunculan di berbagai tempat saat malam hari.

Kehidupan milik sang pemuda berubah menjadi 180°, bagaikan koin yang memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda.

Disaat siang hari dia adalah seorang pelajar yang bertingkah seperti seorang berandalan, karena hubungannya yang buruk dengan berbagai orang di sekolah dan begitu dia pulang kerumah ia sudah disambut dengan suansana dingin diantara dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Pada saat malam mendatang, ia berubah menjadi orang yang akan mengulurkan tangan kepada siapapun yang menurutnya bisa ditolongnya, mulai dari hal kecil seperti mengantarkan seuatu barang sampai harus berkelahi melawan berandalan atau semacamnya.

Namun naas.

Akhir hidup dari sang pemuda juga diakhiri oleh alasan yang sama dengan hal yang menjadi perlarian dan pembuktian.

Dia bisa mengingat kalau dia tengah berkelahi melawan beberapa orang yang menganggu seorang gadis. Seperti biasa, jika dia bisa menanganainya, maka akan dilakukannya. Dengan cepat sang pemuda segera berlari kearah sang gadis untuk memastikan keadaaan dari sang korban.

Namun betapa terkejut dirinya, saat melihat wajah dari sang korban yang ternyata adalah teman satu kelasnya.

Hal ini membuat sang pemuda berada dalam keadaan kebingungan sehingga menurunkan kewaspadaannya terhadap situasi yang penuh konflik ini.

Dia tidak sadar kalau ada salah satu berandalan bangkit dari jatuhnya setelah di tinju dan di tendang sang pemuda, berlari dengan cepat kearahnya sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya dan dilanjutkan dengan teriakan yang keras keluar dari mulut si berandalan.

Cairan merah mulai keluar dari setiap luka yang dihasilkan oleh tusukan yang terus di lancarkan sang berandalan terhadap pemuda yang tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain meringis kesakitan yang terlihat di raut wajahnya.

Berulang-ulang tanpa henti.

Di iringin dengan jerintan dari sang gadis yang membuatnya merasa menjadi sangat menyedihkan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan teriakkan dari teman sang berandalan yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti atau dia bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Terlambat, itu adalah kata yang cocok untuk situasi sekarang ini.

Darah sudah menetes dengan deras dari setiap luka yang berada di tubuh sang pemuda, organ-organ dalam dapat terlihat dengan jelas dan dapat dikatakan jika sang pemuda mengalami luka parah yang sangat serius. Baju yang berbau amis karena dibasahi darah segar yang mengalir dan terkoyak-koyak oleh belasan tikaman yang berada di bagian perut serta beberapa tikaman di dada tepat di sekitar jantung.

Mendengar teriakan temannya, berandalan itu segera melepaskan pemuda itu dan melarikan diri, membiarkan sang pemuda tergeletak di jalanan yang dingin dan kotor.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang dilakukan sang gadis teman sekolahnya? Maka jawabannya adalah berlari dalam keadaan histeris tanpa mencoba menyelamatkan orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi dirinya hampir diperkosa oleh para berandal bajingan. Sang gadis dengan egonya mencoba kabur dari masalah yang mungkin membuat dirinya kerepotan dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam lubang masalah yang meluas dan semakin dalam.

Sehingga pada akhirnya sang pemuda dalam kesendirian lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya ini, dirinya sekali lagi dalam kesendirian yang sungguh menyedihkan. Pada saat menutup matanya untuk selamanya, tidak ada seorang pun berada disisinya. Dapat dibayangkan jika tubuhnya yang sudah tidak memiliki jiwa ini di temukan keesokkan harinya, tentunya akan menciptakan keributan dari para masyarakat yang melihat jasadnya yang mengenaskan ini.

Dengan begitu kehidupan dari sang pemuda pun berakhir, bahkan sebelum ia bisa mencapai tujuan dan membuktikan dirinya.

Sungguh sebuah akhir yang mengenaskan namun juga menyedihkan untuk seseorang yang masih berumur muda.

Begitu mengingat semuanya, sang pemuda hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa tertahan yang kemudian berubah menjadi kekehan sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa bagaikan orang gila yang kehilangan seluruh jalan untuk mencapai kewarasan dalam akalnya.

"Apa yang paling kuinginkan... rasanya sudah sangat jelas, yah.. Sangat jelas."

Tawa milik sang pemuda mereda dan digantikan dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya yang menunjukkan keadaan pikirannya yang berantakan.

Ia lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, melototi kearah seluruh isi ruangan walaupun dia tidak menemukan hal lain selain kekosongan dan warna putih.

Namun dia sendiri tahu kalau selama dia masih bisa mendengar suara di dalam pikirannya, maka mereka berdua pasti sedang saling pandang dalam satu artian atau lainnya.

"Ahh, aku sendiri kurang lebih sudah tahu ini dimana siapa diriku, suara yang berada di dalam kepala. Kau pasti adalah tuhan, dewa atau semacamnya kan, dan tempat ini adalah akhirat atau mungkin limbo merupakan kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengambarkannya."

"khu khu khu"

Sebuah kekehan halus bisa terdengar.

Kekehan yang bisa terdengar dengan jelas bahkan getarannya terasa di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang berada dalam kepala dan semuanya telah digantikan dengan suara yang benar-benar nyata.

"Engkau yang terpilih... sudah tidak bisa kuragukan lagi kalau kau memang pantas untuk menyandang posisi yang akan di berikan kepadamu, tetapi untuk saat ini biarlah aku mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaanmu"

Sepertinya selama dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang suara dalam kepala yang kini sudah berubah mnejadi suara yang menggetarkan maka sang pemuda tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"jawabannya adalah aku tidak ingin berpihak pada yang benar maupun yang salah. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri!"

Dengan penuh keyakinan sang pemuda mengenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat sembari menyadari kalau tubuhnya semakin lama semakin menyentuh lantai ruangan putih tersebut, dia sudah tidak dalam keadaan mengambang atau melayang-layang seakan-akan dirinya berada di angkasa yang tanpa gravitasi, melainkan sudah berdiri dengan mengunakan kedua kakinya sekarang.

"kau masih belum jera meskipun sudah mengalami kematian satu kali akibat idealisme dan pembuktian yang berusaha untuk kau buat menjadi kenyataan itu?"

"tentu saja belum. Lebih baik aku mencoba ulang untuk idealismeku lagi dari pada nanti mengerutu penuh penyesalan karena tidak mencobanya. Tetapi hal semacam itu sudah dapat dipasti telah terlambat."

Benar, hal semacam itu kelihatannya sudah terlambat, sekarang dirinya telah berada di dunia lain, dunia yang hanya bisa di capai ketika sosok abstrak keluar dari raga setiap makhluk hidup yang disebut sebagai jiwa, roh, spirit atau apapun sebutan yang berbeda bahasa dan logat.

Sang pemuda telah berada dalam posisi sekarang.

Dia sudah mati.

Sehingga perjalannya untuk mencapai tujuannya, sudah benar-benar terhenti sampai di tempat ini.

Tidak ada jalan lain bahkan dia meragukan keajaiban dari tuhan atau dewa bisa membantunya sekarang.

"apakah kau tahu? Tiada yang namanya terlambat di dalam semesta ini."

"Eh?"

"Yang ada hanya lah penyesalan kalau kau terus membenamkan diri di dalam pemikiran negatifmu, kau harus mencoba bangkit kembali dan berusaha untuk memberikan pembuktian dan meninggalkan bekas atas idealismemu."

"Tapi, bukankah aku sedang berada dalam posisi maju juga tidak bisa dan mundur hanya akan membawa kepedihan?"

"Kata siapa kalau kau tidak bisa melangkah maju dari situasimu ini?"

"lalu, kalau begitu apa yang terjadi berikutnya?"

"kau akan mengalami Reinkarnasi."

Hening

"HAAAAAHHH?!"

"kau tahukan di berbagai ajaran dalam beberapa agama ada konsep yang dinamakan Reinkarnasi?"

Sang pemuda yang masih berada dalam keadaan terkejut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai tanda kalau ia memahami kata 'Reinkarnasi'.

Singkatnya Reinkarnasi merupakan sebuah konsep dimana seseorang yang sudah meninggal dunia akan dihidupkan lagi, jiwa mereka adalah jiwa yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tetapi biasanya pengetahuan mereka terhadap kehidupan sebelumnya akan dihilangkan terlebih dahulu.

Untuk menjelaskannya dengan cara paling muda dipahami maka dapat disimpulkan jika 'Reinkarnasi' adalah konsep menuju kehidupan baru dari kehidupan yang lama dengan semua kenangan dan ingatan yang dimiliki saat masa-masa hidup akan dihilangi.

"Kau akan mengalaminya, dengan ingatan serta kenangan yang tidak dihilangkan serta tempat tujuanmu adalah dunia lain yang kalian manusia sebut sebagai dunia fantasi."

'Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Ini bukan sebuah mimpikan?"

Sang pemuda bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk memastikan kenyataan akan apa yang sedang bergulir dan dia adalah poros dari segala hal yang terjadi sekarang.

Kemudian muncullah wujud dari seorang yang mengunakan jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya tanpa bisa melihat rupanya serta membawa sebuah tongkat tua di gengamannya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat tangannya selain cahaya yang melingkupi tongkat itu yang dideduksi sebagai tangannya.

Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang masih berada dalam keadaan terkejut setengah mati karena berbagai leretan kejadian aneh yang tengah terjadi kepada dirinya tersebut.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu secara langsung"

Sebuah suara serak namun lembut menyadarkan sang pemuda dari keterkejutannya.

"Suara ini... kau si suara yang berbicara padaku"

"Benar sekali. Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai mengirimmu ke dunia lain."

"Apa!? Woi-woi.. aku masih belum bisa memahami akan apa yang terjadi di sini"

"Jangan khawatir, begitu kau sampai didunia lain maka kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dan apa yang akan kuberitahukan kepadamu ini berikutnya sangat penting sehingga kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik."

"Baiklah."

"Dunia tempat dimana kau akan terlahir kembali adalah sebuah dunia dimana sihir merupakan mata pencaharian utama, disana sihir di gunakan untuk membantu mempermudahkan perkerjaan sehingga sihir menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kehidupan.

Singkat informasi, kau akan terlahir di sebuah keluarga sihir yang terpandang dunia sihir ini, dari sanalah kehidupanmu akan berawal. Hanya begini saja yang bisa saya katakan, selanjutnya kau akan mengetahui duniamu seiringnya pertumbuhanmu di dunia itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mengerti, walaupun didalam dirinya masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang sangat ingin di lontarkan kepada sosok di depannya, seperti siapakah dia sampai bisa membuat diriku mereinkarnasi.

Dan pertanyaan utama adalah? Apakah sosok itu tuhan, atau dewa, atau mungkin sang penjaga limbo, entahlah, pemuda itu tidak terlalu mengambil perduli yang penting sekarang idealismenya dapat tercapai dan dirinya tidak akan menyesalinya walaupun di dunia lain.

Beberapa meter dari kedua makhluk yang berdiri itu, tercipta sebuah portal berwarna hitam yang berputar secara pelan searah jarum jam.

"Masuklah, itu adalah pintumu menuju dunia barumu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Hanya ucapan itu yang mengakhiri perbincangan yang tidak terlalu lama antara dua makhluk yang berbeda itu, selanjutnya sang pemuda berjalan kearah portal dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan sedikit gugup.

Namun di hiraukannya dan dengan segera memasuki portal itu, kemudian portal tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak di ruangan itu menyisahkan sosok berjubah hitam itu yang menjadi saksi apa yang terjadi ini.

"Selamat datang di dunia baru, dan semoga berhasil. Sang Terpilih!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut sosok itu menghilang tanpa bekas di ruang kosong itu, menyisahkan keheningan yang hampa.


End file.
